This is a phase II study of in vitro sensitization (IVS) by vaccine to IL-2 in patients with metastatic melanoma. Tumors will have been harvested and cryo-preserved at the time of primary surgery or recurrence. The tumor will be processed for vaccine preparation and IVS. The patients will be treated in two cycles. A second cycle of treatment will be scheduled 4-8 weeks after the beginning of the first cycle in an identical manner if sufficient autologous tumor cells are available.